Elizabeth Corinthos
by CaliforniaMexico
Summary: GH written my way. Read it and tell me what you think. Elizabeth Corinthos caught in a love triangle between Jason and Johnny.


_This is my version of GH. I hope you like it. Please leave a review or fav and alert it._

 _Thanks._

 **Elizabeth Corinthos- Sister of Sonny Corinthos, girlfriend of Johnny Zacchara, world know artist, going to school to be a nurse. Age 24 (Rebecca Herbst)**

 **Jason Morgan- Mob enforcer, bestfriend of Sonny and Carly Corinthos, in love with Elizabeth Corinthos. Hates Johnny Zacchara. Age 27 (Steve Burton)**

 **Sonny Corinthos- Husband of Carly, brother of Elizabeth, bestfriend of Jason. Hates Johnny Zacchara. The Godfather of Port Charles. Age 28 (Maurice Benard)**

 **Carly Corinthos- Wife of Sonny, bestfriend of Elizabeth and Jason Morgan. Fashion designer. Hates Johnny Zacchara. Age 25 (Laura Wright)**

 **Mike Corbin- Father of Sonny and Elizabeth Corinthos, husband of Adele Corinthos Corbin. Owns Kelly's restaurant. Age 45**

 **Adele Corinthos Corbin- Mother of Elizabeth and Sonny Corinthos, wife of Mike Corbin. A nurse at General Hospital. Age 43**

 **Johnny Zacchara- Works for his father Anthony Zacchara, boyfriend of Elizabeth Corinthos. Hates Jason and Sonny. Age 26 (Brandon Barash)**

 **Georgie Webber- Bestfriend of Johnny Zacchara and Patrick Drake. Hates Elizabeth and Carly. Age 24**

 **Robin Drake- Wife of Patrick Drake, bestfriend of Georgie Webber and Johnny Zacchara. Dislikes Elizabeth and Carly. Age 25 (Kimberly McCullough)**

 **Patrick Drake- Bestfriend of Johnny Zacchara, husband of Robin Drake. Hates Jason and Sonny. Aged 27 (Jason Thompson)**

 **Milo Giambetti- Body guard. Aged 25**

 **Max Giambetti- Body guard. Aged 28**

 **Johnny O'Brien- Body guard. Aged 27**

 **Francis Corelli- Body guard. Aged 29**

 **Cody- Body guard. Aged 28**

On with the story:

"What do you mean that you are dating Johnny freakin Zacchara? Elizabeth I am your big brother and I say no. I know that things between you and Jason are going to work. You and Jason, me and Carly are the four musketeers. How can you do this? We are Corinthos and not Zacchara." Sonny said standing in the middle of his living room.

All Elizabeth could do as she sat in the couch was look at him like he lost his shit. What was the big deal? Jason had broken her heart, no matter what Carly or Sonny says. He cheated and now he was going to pay. How could Jason propose to me and then the next day be kissing Courtney Quartermaine behind my back. That was the last straw. "Once a cheater always a cheater!" I say.

"Jason did not cheat Elizabeth. Johnny is the cheater." Carly says as she sits next to me.

I grabbed my Louis Vuitton Speedy 35 and left the building. I needed to get way for a bit so I went to the one place where I have always felt like myself, Vista Point. As I got there I noticed someone sit next to me," What do you want Jason?" I said.

"I want you. Only you! I would never cheat on you. You were there, she kissed me. I hate the girl." He said looking at me.

I so wanted to believe him but my heart and body just wanted to kiss him. Next thing you know we are kissing each other and clothes are coming off. Jason starts kissing my neck and while taking off my bra. I take off his jeans leaving him in his boxer briefs while I am left in only my underwear. I moan as he starts kissing my breast and sliding down to my underwear. This man can me lose control with seconds. My underwear comes off so I decide to be naught and roll us over and slow kiss my way under his beautiful body and take off his boxer briefs. He just smiles at me and says," You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I am completely in love with you."

I smile and say," I have never loved a man like I do you Jason. I am in love with you too."

Next thing you know he turns us around and slides into me which makes us both moan. We take our time making love, I put my hands on either side of his face as he wipes a piece of my hair from my sweaty face. All I could think about as we made love is I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Next thing you know I am feeling like I am going to go over the edge so I moan as I do. He gave one more thrust then he followed me. He lays his head on my chest as he comes down from his ecstasy as he gives me kisses over my chest. "I love you but I need to recover before we go to round number two, Jason." I say with a smile on my face.

I can feel him automatically get hard by my words so he says," Honey, I love you but I think I can convince you to round two within seconds." He says laughing.

In return I laugh along. All I know at the moment is that I have to let him know that I am dating Johnny Zacchara before he finds out through someone. "Jason there is something that I have to tell you. I know that you are going to be mad. Just remember that I love you so much that I would married you in a heartbeat. I would give up my life for you." I say in a rush leaving him looking at me like he did when we first met as young children.

"You are scaring me Liz. What is going on baby?" he says looking into my eyes.

"Well as you know are not together anymore…" I said trail off.

"Yeah… but we are know." He said giving me a kiss.

"Well, I am sort of dating Johnny Zacchara at the moment." I said really fast hoping that he would not hear me.

You can say that I was wrong because next thing you know I was being brought to my feet along with him as clothes were being thrown my way. He had a very pissed off look on his face. "Jason please speak to me. I am sorry okay. I had heard that you were sleeping with Courtney and I went crazy. He was there for me." I said desperate, hoping that he would understand.

"How can I believe you? You used me Elizabeth!" he said looking at me with those eyes that just second ago shined with love for me.

Now all I saw was hate. I grabbed his face and kissed him. I needed him to see that I only love him and not Johnny. "I will leave Johnny as long as you tell me that you are willing to give us a chance again." I say looking at him.

He looks at me giving me a smile and says," Okay."

I smile and get dress and dropped off at my penthouse. I open the door wanting to rest after Jason dropped me off. I see Johnny inside waiting, and all I can do is stand there frozen as he smiles at me. "Hi, baby. I missed you today. I am assuming that you told Sonny about us?" he says giving me a kiss. I move my head to the side and say," We need to talk."

I explain that me and Jason are back together again. The respond that I get is," You are going to regret it when he breaks your heart again. Trust me when I say this, I love you Elizabeth and I will be waiting for you." He says while smirking.

Sue me if I do not believe him at all.

 _I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review. Are you Jason and Elizabeth fan or Johnny and Elizabeth fan?_


End file.
